1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs or personal digital assistants, respectively, mobile playing systems or game boys, respectively, combinations of mobile phones and PDAs, such as referred to as smart phones or communicators in the literature, and mobile computers, such as laptops, sub-notebooks or handhelds, respectively, use display units for representing data, images and other information. Mainly, display units built into the system are used, preferably LCDs or liquid crystal displays, respectively, or OLED displays or organic light-emitting diode displays, respectively, which can be used in monochrome or colored displays. A further new approach is the usage of projection units, which project images on any surface type. This can be performed by fine-mechanical deflection units, micro-mechanical projection systems or differently designed light deflection units, such as so-called SLMs (SLM=spatial light modulator). These SLMs are often embodied in the form of micro-mirror arrays. Currently, systems are being designed that can display a color image the size of at least a normal screen in color from a unit of several cubic centimeters in size.
For displaying the screen content of mobile computers and also of video replay systems, more and more projection devices, so-called beamers, are used, which generate an image consisting of many individual elements.
The displays of portable devices are very limited in size and are thus at most suitable for a display for one person in a narrow partial area of the field of view. Projection units only display an undisturbed image when the system is in an absolutely still position. Hereby, the usage in mobile and portable units is only very limited. The usage of the device while it is handheld leads to extremely limited quality. Additionally, vibrations lead to negative effects on the image quality in projection units.